ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Panda Monium
Panda Monium was a robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars and was the first in the line of robots from Team Panda. It was originally a reserve, just like Griffon, but was called in at the last minute. Despite this, it managed to reach the Arena stage of its Heat where it lost to the eventual heat winners Napalm. It was nearly 5kg over the Heavyweight limit at the time. In Series 3, the robot was replaced with More Panda Monium, who failed to qualify due to being badly damaged when it was dropped as it was about to enter the arena. Jonathan Pearce still misquoted Panda Monium as a Series 3 competitor when the team returned in Series 6 with Hot Pants. Panda Monium's name was a pun on pandemonium. Design Panda Monium was a triangular box shaped robot which ran on go-kart wheels imported from a French hypermarket and the body was made from expanding foam polypropelene. Its main weapon was a ramming spike that also had the ability to raise and lift, although an axe was originally planned. Robot Wars Series 2 Panda Monium was originally a reserve robot for its opening Robot Wars appearance, but was involved in the first heat of the Second Wars, after Cassius was forced to withdraw. In the Gauntlet stage of the heat, Panda Monium went through the Ramrig, only to get stuck. It managed to soon break away however, with it managing to complete the course, placing third out of sixth overall on the leaderboard, allowing it to progress to the Trial. In the Trial, which for this heat was Skittles, Panda Monium went straight through the centre and knocked down some barrels. It then struggled to get down any more barrels in the triangle, due to its lack of power, forcing to reverse and slam into the barrels again. After the third attempt, it was then attacked by Matilda, with her chainsaw slicing through Panda Monium's top armour, before pushing it away from the barrels. Cease was later called, and although Panda Monium had only knocked down nine barrels, this was still enough to put it third again on the leaderboard, thus meaning it was to progress to the Arena stage. In the heat Semi-Final, Panda Monium was drawn up against Dartford Girls Grammar School's Napalm. To avoid a frontal slam from Napalm's front shovel, Panda Monium tried an indirect attack on Napalm, but crossed over the line that represented a Corner Patrol Zone. This allowed Matilda to stop Panda Monium in its tracks, before flipping it over with her tusks. Since Panda Monium could not self-right, it lost the battle, thus eliminating it from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Trivia *Jonathan Pearce incorrectly stated Panda Monium's loss to Napalm as having taken place in Series 3 while commentating on Team Panda's first round battle in Series 6. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Third Place winners Category:Substitute Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses